El dragón dormido
by A.M.M.Alison
Summary: No sabían la procedencia de aquellas personas que amenazaban la paz que tanto le costos a la familia Potter crear, ni lo que buscaban, mas ellos no se la dejarían fácil. Pero aquí nada es lo que parece.


1-. INTRODUCCION

Helena Green Nott era una persona de modos extraños, parecía salida de un cuento de la edad media, solía vestir de forma extravagante llena de artilugios de plata, su largo pelo negro siempre iba bien arreglado de forma sobria, y en su rostro de formas redondeadas rara vez dejaba ver algún gesto. Pero más curioso hubiera sido si ella actuara de forma diferente, ya que toda su familia (especialmente por parte de su madre) por siglos se había comportado igual, llena de mitos que no se molestaban en negar. Se decía que aquella estirpe estaba relacionada con magia negra y ocultismo, y que aun veneraban al señor oscuro, el hecho de que ella callera en la casa de Slytherin a muchos le pareció una confirmación de esto.

Pero sorprender a las personas parecía una habilidad innata para la señorita Green, ya que a los pocos meses de entrar a Hogwarts hizo amistad con la sangre sucia más insignificante para los de su clase; Dorotea Turner, una Hufflepuff que para muchos, elitistas o no, era completamente insustancial y fútil, es decir lo contrario a Helena, que donde fuese siempre llamaba la atención, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Así que contrario a los que muchos pensaban, la amistad prospero por largo tiempo, hasta que Helena consiguió hacer algo aun más escandaloso, hacer amistad y quizás algo más con otra "celebridad" de Hogwarts, James A. Potter, el hijo bastardo de los Potter, personajes tan o más polémico que ella misma, y es que ¿Qué hacia aquella fría serpiente con el primogénito de los cachorros favoritos del mundo mágico?

Nadie entendía mucho aquella relación, los cotilleos corrieron rápido por los pasillos del colegio, como siempre. Pero ambos estaban acostumbrados, para James era solo un poco más de lo mismo, desde pequeño por el solo hecho de pertenecer a la familia Potter había estado en la mira de la prensa, y mas aun cuando su madre era una madre soltera. Noticia nacional fue cuando Lily L. Potter la hija del niño que sobrevivo llego desde Francia cargando una criatura de no más de un año, teniendo ella no más de veinte. Una deshonra para el apellido decían los medios, pero la reacción del clan Potter fue muy distinta, acogieron a ella y al niño sin prejuicios y Harry Potter apareció hablando en la prensa limpiando el nombre de su hija.

"-Pido respeto hacia mi familia – dijo junto a su esposa – acabamos de perder a un hijo, y el destino nos ha bendecido con un nieto. Su procedencia es absolutamente solo interés de mi hija, la cual siempre será querida por toda nuestra familia, además, debo agregar que yo crecí sin ninguno de mis padres, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie."

Así el interés de la prensa fue acallado, pero los rumores y las lenguas venosas siempre siguieron a James, en el colegio sus enemigos lo llamaban bastardo, aun que esto no mermo en su personalidad ya que tenia muchos amigos, familiares, conocidos, y por que no decirlo, seguidores que lo apoyaban. Así creció, un temperamento fuerte como el rojo de sus rebeldes cabellos, propios de todo Potter, por lo demás parecía tener la contextura Weasly; largo y robusto, y de ojos castaños como su madre, pero su rostro era algo diferente, tenia la boca un poco mas gruesa y una frente más alta, rasgos que se suponían heredados del desconocido padre.

De este modo Helena Green y James A. Potter iniciaron una relación bastante polémica, en un momento de la historia aun más polémico y preocupante, que hizo que todos olvidaran estos cotilleos escolares por otros de mayor relevancia, y es que el orden social del mundo mágico se veía nuevamente amenazado tras décadas de paz. Un nuevo grupo se alzaba como amos y señores, al principio se creyó que era una revuelta de antiguos Mortifagos, pero en sus filas se alistaban personas de todo tipo sangres sucias y limpias, pobres y ricos, todo por un nuevo orden social; la liberación del mago. ¡Basta de ocultarnos! Decían, ¡Basta de estar dándoles explicaciones a las autoridades Muggle! ¡Basta de estar protegiendo a aquellos seres inferiores! Nosotros somos el futuro de la humanidad.

Pero no partieron derribando puertas, partieron como un inocente partido político con las mismas aspiraciones de cada político, pero pronto cuando llegaron al ministerio dejaron ver sus reales intenciones. Difícil era prever que se proponían, y difícil era hacer algo contra ellos, cuando sin previo aviso se radicalizaron. Persiguieron y allanaron a aquellos que se oponían a ellos. Y dentro de toda la locura desatada parecían buscar algo más.

Su política era clara pero no tan fácil de realizar, ya que los hechizos que dividían al mundo mágico del mundo Muggle eran fuertes y antiguos. Esto tranquilizo a los que se oponían, algunos no por que fueran amantes de los Muggles muchos sangre limpia simplemente no querían mezclarse con los Muggles y este nuevo movimiento no hacia distinción en la procedencia de la magia, hablaban de evolución, genética y otros términos asquerosamente Muggles que no tenia nada que ver con ellos. Por otra parte, otros argumentaban que estaban bien así como estaban, comenzar una guerra contra los Muggles era algo nefasto e innecesario, además muchos tenían familiares Muggles que deseaban proteger. Lo que estaba claro es que ellos querían poder y harían todo para conseguirlo, destruirían al que se opusiera y a aquellos que consideraran inferiores.

Poco a poco, todo se empezó a distorsionar aun mas, el norte de este grupo pareció perdido, y en algún momento parecían que solo querían dominar todo lo que alcanzara su mano, bajo estas circunstancias comienza esta historia, que remonta sus orígenes mas profundos en tiempos inmemorables. Atrás quedaron la gloria y la paz conseguida por el niño que sobrevivió, y nuevos retos afrontaran nuevas generaciones.

Hace un siglo que no escribía, y no se si esto tenga buena recepción, es una idea que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo, y que en mi cabeza se ha ido maquinando cada vez de forma mas precisa, aun me faltan afinar algunos pormenores, pero la escribiré (de echo tengo varios fragméntenos sueltos y los personajes perfilados) y dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga, la publicare o no, ya que es un tema bastante alejado de la trama principal de los libros, y aun que aparecerán los antiguos personajes, el rol protagónico lo tendrán los hijos de Harry los hijos de estos. No quiero entrar en más detalles, ya que todo será explicado a su debido tiempo.


End file.
